Horrible Timing
by SpamanoHetaliaFanForever
Summary: During the Holocaust time, Kyle gets taken away to Concentration camp while all his family and most friends are killed. During Kyles horrible timing he falls for a mysterious Nazi, one that cares for him and protects him. Will they run away with each other? Will the Nazi sacrafice his job just for Kyle? And what will the other Nazis think?
1. Chapter 1

November twelfth, or what I think is November, it's snowing out and it's freezing outside. Luckily we haven't been found yet. That is my brother and I, my parents have been taken. The last thing I heard was that they were going to save my brother and me by giving themselves in. I mean I know they love us, but would they actually give themselves in and go to concentration camp just to save their sons? I guess so.

We don't live in our house anymore, I made sure my brother and I moved out as soon as there was first sight of those damn Nazis.

My brother cries as night even if he is 12. We watched our parents get shoved into that train. They smiled at us as if everything was going to be okay, but in reality nothing was okay… Our world isn't safe for my kind anymore. It's not safe for any of my friends.

Stan and Kenny were taken for being homosexuals, Timmy and Jimmy for being retards, Kevin and Esther for being Asian and Butters was killed on spot when he tried to do a nice gesture. It won't be long before they find out that Ike and I are Jewish. And when that happens… well I don't know what to think.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock at the door. It was a little past 12am and my brother had just stopped crying. I already knew who was at the door. There was no way I was going to go and answer that door until I heard the threat.

"We have reports that there are two Jews living in here! Get out now or else we set up the gas tanks outside it. Either way, you're not winning this battle."

I jumped out of my bed and grabbed Ike, there was no way I was letting him get hurt, not after what happened to mom and dad.

I led him to the door where we surrendered. Ikes black hair fell over his eyes when he gave me this face I knew I'd never forget and hate forever. He gave the weakest smile before he whispered a few amount of words.

"Good bye Kyle… I love you and stay safe… for me, mom and dad." He looked up at the sky then back to the Nazi in front of us where he spoke louder.

"I'm coming Karen I'll be with you soon." And before I could do anything the Nazi raised his gun and shot Ike, clear in the head. After a few seconds Ike dropped down and never got back up.

I looked at the dead body and dropped down crying, I lost everything and I had nothing left to live for. I didn't care if they killed me now, I just wanted my old life back, the one I had before the whole thing happened.

The Nazi pointed the gun at me and told me to get the fuck up. I glared at him for a second before someone ran up behind him and fell onto the ground beside me.

"Listen to me Kyle… you have to do as he says… Please don't end it all here, I've lost everything just like you did but we need to stay strong and listen."

I stared at the brunette that had just given himself in. I knew Clyde has been gay for a while. Now the Nazi did too. I couldn't believe he would just give himself in to make sure I continued to live. Either that or he wanted to be captured to see Kevin again; everyone knew he liked him ever since they were young.

The Nazi looked at us both, curving his lips into a smile. "Fag and Jew… I'm going to tell you one more time before I blow your fucking brains out, get the fuck up!"

Slowly I took Clyde's hand and we stood up together, only until the Nazi ripped our arms apart from each other and forced us by our necks over to the train cab.


	3. Chapter 3

He shoved us in, not letting us see exactly where we were. All I knew was that there was hardly anyone else in there. At first I didn't recognize anyone until I realized that Thomas, Craig, Tweek and Mr. Garrison were also in the train cab.

I'm guessing they were all in there because they're gay.

I can't remember how long we were in there for but after a long time I heard the door open and they started pulling us out and pushing us into these special stalls made for the specific prisoners.

I was shoved in a stall right across from Craig. Clyde and Tweek occupied the stalls beside me. Although we couldn't see each other we could hear each other and if we stood up as tall as we could on our beds then we could see each other slightly.

As soon as we were shoved away, I heard Clyde crying, that's all he ever did these days. Ever since he lost his mom when she died in the toilet he hadn't been right. I could hear Craig try and calm him down by telling him it was going to be okay until the Nazi's overheard Craig and Clyde talking.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll shoot you in your god damn mouth!" They threatened, after that I no longer heard talking or crying.

I looked around my stall and saw how little of a space we had, there was barely any room at all. A bed and toilet was all I got.

I laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, if I got out of this alive then I'd never complain about how bad my life is again.

* * *

**Bleh I hate how this story is going.. I just want to state that I wrote this a couple years ago, a time when I didn't understand anything about the Holocaust and thats why it's poorly written. Also I didn't know anything about where they shoved Jews, so thats why I have them being shoved in stalls. Also I want to point out that I used to suck at writting... but the next chapter is a lot better written, Since I wrote it just last year. Also be prepared for dun dun dun, Someone important coming and sadly going shortly after.. Thanks for all the support guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Atleast we get food… Well it's not exactly food but some disgusting sloppy shit. And the worst part is… We only get fed once a day. Unless they don't feel like feeding us cause they won't.

After I ate the small amount of "food" the Nazis took me outside to work on digging holes and other bullshit. The minute I got outside, I saw Clyde talking to Kevin. His eyes were red from crying the past night, but atleast he got to see the one he loved.

I set to work, digging a hole and a few seconds later I heard two shovels digging beside me.

"You okay Kyle?"

I looked up and saw Kevin and Clyde, they were holding hands at the moment but if anyone came by they drew their hands back and continued digging faster.

"I'm… I'm not sure… I don't want to be here, I'd rather just kill myself and get it over with." I looked down and continued to dig deeper. "Oh yeah… Congratulations on your relationship…" I saw Kevin blush slightly and draw his hand away from Clyde's, he also dug faster.

"Oh… Yeah thanks… But Kyle I thought we talked about this last night… You shouldn't even be thinking about killing yourself… I don't want to see one of my friends die."

I sighed at him and continued to dig, how could he say that? He had no idea how I felt! Atleast the person he loves isn't dead.

Okay I didn't know Stan was dead for sure, he could be alive but I had no clue. He has been here for a month atleast.

He smiled a bit, which was very weird because we could possibly die at any time. "Kyle… I know what will cheer you up… Just one second, I'll be back in a second." He ran off and left me and Kevin by ourselves. "Yeah because I can so be cheered up after all that happened."

Kevin placed a hand on my shoulder. "Clyde… He doesn't understand… We need to help him okay? I can't let him get hurt… I don't know what I'd do if he did get hurt." I slowly nodded and removed his hand from my shoulder, he was sure asking a lot from me, but it's the least I could do.

Clyde came back, skipping happily and Kevin ran over to him to get him to stop before the Nazis saw. Beside Clyde stood a familiar raven haired boy… and no it wasn't another Kevin.

"Stan!" I yelled, running over to him as fast as I could. M shovel dropped and made a loud crash when it landed on the ground. I forgot where I was for a split second, just to hug the hell out of my super best friend/secret crush. He was just as happy to see me, and when I ran to him he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ground.

"Stan I need to tell you something…" I said before he placed his pointer finger over my lip. And before I could move his finger he spoke the four words I would treasure forever.

"I love you Kyle…" I looked up at him with my emerald green eyes, almost tearing up from pure happiness that he felt the same way for me as I felt for him. "I love you too Stan… I always have and I always will…" We both knew what was happening but before someone stopped us, we had our lips together.

Kevin, who was trying to watch over Clyde, looked over at us for a split second and his eyes went wide as he shouted at us to stop. "Stan! Kyle! Don't!" I stopped for a second and turned to look at the raven who had stopped us.

I felt a bit of a shove and I was forced to the ground as I heard a gunshot go off. I turned to look at Stan but when my eyes looked into his dark blue ones, he collapsed onto the ground.

Standing behind him was the same Nazi that killed my brother and took my parents away. I really couldn't get away from this guy, could I?

"You freaks are here to be miserable… I can't have you fags being all happy now can I?" He turned to Kevin and Clyde as a warning that he had his eyes on them and he was just waiting for the chance.

I crawled over to Stan, holding him tightly against me as I cried as hard as I did when I watched my brother die.

"I-I… Love… Y-You… Kyle…" I stared down at him watching as his eyes closed and his head dropped down. I couldn't move and for a moment there I couldn't breathe or even hear any of the shouts coming from Kevin and Clyde for me to stand up.

I decided to block it all and just get killed but Kevin and Clyde both had me on my feet before anything could happen.

I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs at the Nazi. I wanted him to point the gun at me and shoot me dead. I wanted to die and be in peace… But any chance of that was out of the question.

The Nazi was sick of me and made everyone dig in their own spots, away from each other.


	5. Chapter 5

I hated it, not only did I just loose the closest person to me, but now I had no one else to talk too and help me stay calm.

After a bit I started noticing the Nazis forcing the prisoners to work together to dig holes. In no time Tweek walked over to me and told me he was told to work with me.

"I'm sorry to hear about Stan…" He said twitching and shoving the shovel into the ground.

"It's… Not fair… Clyde and Kevin were holding hands!" I yelled, jamming the shovel into the ground. "How come I had to get caught? How come Stan had to die! Why wasn't it one of the others? Why is it always me?" I began to cry again, but I continued to dig.

"Well… I-I GAH I guess it's just not your day… But Mr. Garrison got killed today when he was pretending to be Mr. Hat…"

I continued to dig, feeling sorry for myself. "Yeah… But you don't get it… I lost… Everything." I stopped digging and let the shovel drop from my hands.

Tweek knelt down and picked up the shovel, handing it to me again. "Th-That's not true… I haven't seen Token in a long time a-and Butters… He's gone and who's to say you're even okay? I mean I understand that you lost a lot… But you still have me and Kenny and Craig and Clyde and Kevin… You haven't lost everything!" He yelled at me, twitching like crazy.

"That's not the same. You don't understand… I lost my best friend and my crush! Why can't everyone just understand what I'm going through?" I picked up my shovel and began digging again, I was still furious but when you have a limit on friends and when they're trying to comfort you, it's hard to stay mad.

"And I'm sorry about that Kyle… But it's life… You can't give up just because you lost Stan. You will find someone else… And you will have a great life as soon as you get out of here. And there is a way… We just need to talk to Gregory…"

I turned to him with a frown on my face. "Wait… What are you talking about?"

"Well Craig said that he was talking to Clyde who was obviously talking to Kevin, and since he's been here for a while he knows what's going on."

"Yeah… I get that… But what's this about Gregory?" I shoved my shovel into the ground, digging a little less than before.

"Oh yeah… well he's been here a while and he has been getting outside help… You know… Mole…" He winked at me and giggled.

"Wait so how is Mole helping?"

"Damien and Kenny are in on it… Kenny dies to get down to hell so he can converse with Damien or that's what I've heard, Damien gets information from Mole then passes it onto Kenny and he passes it onto Gregory."

"And you're in on it?"

"There's a bunch of us… And I'm willing to let you in if you.."

"If I?" I looked at him to finish the sentence but he couldn't. There were two Nazis standing behind him. The one that killed Stan was holding a gun up to Tweek's head. Then there was another Nazi, one I haven't seen before. He was just standing there watching the whole thing.

"What's this I hear about an escape?" The Nazi with gun chuckled and pressed it deeper into Tweek.

Tweek started to twitch and looked at me for help, but before I could say anything the Nazi pulled the trigger.

"Too late fag…" He then turned the gun at me. "You've given me enough trouble already today… So you have three seconds to explain about this brilliant plan."

"I don't know anything about it… He didn't explain it to me… I don't know what he was talking about…"

His glare was very unamused as he pushed the gun closer to me. "Funny story… I don't like faggy Jews who lie… So say bye to the world."

Before he could pull the trigger the other Nazi pushed his hand away from me. "Hey… He said he doesn't know anything… We don't have the right to kill him." I was surprised that the other had stepped in; any other Nazi would allow me to get shot.

The Nazi continued to hold the gun against me. "C'mon Eric… It's a filthy Jew… No one else has to know…"

"That's General Cartman to you Scott…" He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the Nazi known as Scott.

"If I have to call you 'General Cartman' then there's no way in hell you're just calling me Scott. You have to call me General Tenorman from now on!" The two Nazis glared at each other before General Tenorman turned back to me, snickering like he was really enjoying himself. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to get back to."

"Scott! Stop!" I turned my head back to General Cartman, who now had his gun raised, not at me but at General Tenorman. "You aren't going to shoot this Jew. You've already killed enough today, you take another step forward or make any move to kill him, I'll blow your brains out!"

The original Nazi turned away with a disgusted look on his face. "First of all, I'm older than you… And second; you wouldn't kill your brother would you? Not after what we've been through." He made his eyes like he was a puppy dog, but it wasn't exactly what I call cute.

"You want to fucking try me? I'm a better Nazi than you… I'm not afraid to kill any Jews, I sure as hell ain't scared of shooting my half-brother to be exact. And you're not even a Nazi General! You can't call yourself that. If I ever hear you being called that or if you call yourself that, I'll make sure you get treated like a Jew! With no rights!" The older Nazis smile faded and the younger ones appeared. "Now get back to work! Both of you!" The older Nazi walked away and I turned around and begun digging before I was stopped by the new Nazi.

"First of all Jew… You better not tell anyone about my name! Second you better stay the fuck away from the people that have a way of getting out! I don't know who has this brilliant plan, and you'd better hope you don't either!" The next thing I knew the Nazi got real close to me, so close I had to back my head away just so we weren't in kissing distance if he stumbled or something. "And if I ever hear you were trying to fucking kill yourself… You better hope you're dead!" He spoke through his teeth and then pushed me down on the ground, getting me all dirty and the worst part was that I landed in my hole and I really hurt my leg.

He snickered as he walked off, but what I didn't understand was why he didn't kill me. The other Nazi gave many reasons why I shouldn't have lived but the other just ignored him like it wasn't important. It just didn't make any sense to me, I was a Jew and he was a Nazi… So what happened?


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's not right. But I can't help it. Everything I do… Everywhere I go, the only thing I think about is that Nazi. I keep picturing how pretty his eyes are and how good looking he was.

Great… Now I think I might have feelings for a Nazi I hardly know.

There are so many things wrong with that. He's a Nazi! I'm a Jew! God dammit Kyle what is wrong with you?

He pushed me down a hole and made me twist my leg… And you have feelings for him?

Is it because he didn't kill me? Is it because he stood up for me? Is it because I'm a loser with no life and I'm retorting to something I shouldn't even think about? Yeah let's go with the last one.

There is no possible explanation to why I like him. I'm a Jew… Jews aren't supposed to be gay first of all, and second Nazis kill my kind for fun! Why the hell do I like him?

On the bright side he is good looking… He had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes, he's taller than me but he's got a good structure. I wouldn't say he's fat but he is a bit chubby.

When he stopped me from digging and put his hands on my arms I could tell he's strong…

Fuck… I'm blushing… From thinking about him… Someone kill me already!


End file.
